Fairytail
by Daniiel
Summary: AU: Cristina and her 4 year old son meets Dr.Owen Hunt after they survived a disaster.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, here's another one, enjoy.**

"Hurry up Nathan we can't miss the flight" Cristina told her 4 year old son.

"I'm so tired Mommy" Nathan told his mother

"We're almost there, you can sleep on the plane" she told him

"Attention, attention, Flight 2408 to New York is now boarding, Flight 2408 is now boarding"

"Thank god, we made it Nathan" she told her son

"I'm still tired Mommy" he said with a sleepy voice.

"I know honey, let's just go" she said

* * *

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. I want to welcome you aboard Delta flight 2408 service from ABC Portland to Seattle. Once we get airborne today, our flight time will be 2 hours and 38 minutes; currently in Portland, the winds are out of the South at 12 MPH, excellent visibility, scattered clouds, and the temperature is 27 degrees centigrade that is about 81 degrees Fahrenheit. We'll get back to you enroute just as soon as we have more information; once again, welcome aboard."

"Wow, Mommy do you see how big that airplane is" Nathan said impressed by how big the airplanes was.

"Yes Nathan, they are very big, now go to sleep I know you're tired" she said

"Okay Mommy" he said

* * *

"Miss, is everything alright? I see your sweating and you seem nervous" the man asked her sitting next to her.

"Oh, well yeah, I'm scared and nervous, I don't like airplanes at all" Cristina said

"Oh don't worry, everything will be alright" he said with a smile.

Cristina hated airplanes, her father had been in a airplane accident and died so since then she hated being on airplane she felt so insecure. She was so tired to; she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"_Good afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. We will soon be encountering some heavy turbulence which requires you to take your seats and ensure that your seatbelt is securely fastened, Thank you"_

When Cristina heard this her heart was beating so fast, she could barely breathe

"What's happening Mommy?" Nathan asked afraid

"Go back to sleep Nathan, everything is alright" she said.

"Mommy why do you look so scared?" he asked his mother, she looked so scared he thought; was something wrong? He thought puzzled.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned on the fasten seat belt sign. We are now crossing a zone of turbulence. Please return to your seats. Thank you."_

"Oh god" she thought "Please god make it go away, and" she was interrupted by another announcement "What now" she thought

"_This is your captain speaking again. Due to extreme weather conditions, we need to make an emergency landing. The cabin crew will review the emergency procedures and give you instructions on how to use the floatation and the oxygen masks. Please stay calm."_

"Is this really happening to me" she though

"Mommy what's happening" Nathan asked when he saw how the other passengers were crying and praying.

"We're going to emergency land" Cristina said crying

"It's okay Mom, we're going to be fine, when I'm afraid I pray, so can we pray together Mommy, if we pray everything will be alright" Nathan said, she couldn't believe that her 4 year old son was braver then her.

"Dear god, bless all the people who is on this plane, make sure that everyone in this plane will be alright and nothing bad will happen to them, God save our flight, give us your protection. Thank you" Nathan finished

"I'm so proud of you Nathan, I love you so much remember that, I love you so much" Cristina said still in disbelief that her son was that brave.

"It's okay mommy, god is watching us, we'll be okay." Nathan said with a smile. Not soon after the plane crashed.

Cristina woke up with pain in her head and arm, she tried to move her arm but it was broken, then she remembered Nathan

"NATHAN?" she yelled he wasn't next to her, all she could hear was people crying and calling for names.

"NATHAN?"

"I'm here Mommy" Nathan said; she looked at him he was bleeding from his head but she was so relieved when she saw him.

"Oh, god thank you. " she said

"Are your head hurting you?" she asked him

"No, I'm okay Mommy, there's someone over there taking out people Mommy we should go there"

"Okay son, let's go"

While they were trying to get to the exit they saw people bleeding, people crying, it was like a nightmare. When they were at the exit they were taken to the ambulance.

"Hey buddy, let me see that cut on your head" she looked up and saw a tall blond man, with amazing blue eyes.

"It doesn't hurt help my Mommy first, she can't move her arm" Nathan told the tall blond man.

"Yeah, I think it's broken" Cristina told him

"Let me take a look at that" the blond man said.

"Yep, definitely broken, we have to go to the hospital and fix you both up"

When they were on their way to the hospital Nathan was talking to the blond man;

"What's your name?" Nathan asked

"Owen, what's yours?" he asked

"My name is Nathan and that's my mom Cristina" Nathan said

"Well, nice to meet you both" Owen said with a smile, he thought that Cristina was beautiful, her hair was amazing, he had never seen hair like that before, it was just amazing.

"Here we are" he told them as they stepped out of the ambulance. While they were fixing them Cristinas phone started to buzz

"Hello" she said

"YOU'RE ALIVE"

"Yes Mom, we're at the hospital right now, we're fine I'll take a cab home." Cristina said

"I can pick you up if you want to" her mom asked.

"No it's okay, don't bother we'll be there soon."

"Okay, see you soon, bye" her mom said

"Bye Mom"

* * *

"There you go, how's your arm feeling?" Owen asked.

"It's good, thank you for everything, you've been good for us, thanks you." Cristina said

"No problem" he said while he looked in her eyes, all he wanted to do is kiss her, she was so beautiful

"Why was he looking at her like that?" Cristina thought.

"Nathan are you ready to go home?" Cristina asked

"Yes Mommy, let's go but wait" he ran to Owen and hugged his leg.

"Thank you for taking care of us" he said

"Oh, it's no problem Nathan I was enjoying spending time with you, you're a good boy" Owen said while he picked him up and hugged him.

"Okay, I'm ready now mommy" Nathan said

"W-wait" Owen said

Cristina turned around to see that he was standing close to her. "Can I see you again?" he asked.

"Yes, let me write down my phone number" she said and handed him a piece of paper with her number

"Thank you, I'll call you." Owen said

"Bye Owen" Cristina said, what did just happen, she didn't even know the guy and she gave out her number to him but it was something about him that were different, she felt a connection between them and she too wanted to see him again.

"Goodbye for now" he said

**A/N: Please leave a review, I want to know what you think they help me a lot, and thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to know each other

Chapter 2: Getting to know each other.

**A/N: Enjoy.**

When Cristina and her son arrived at her Mom's they both was excited to see her. They haven't seen her in a couple of months and they just survived an accident so in this moment all Cristina could think about was being with her Mom and son. But there was something else; that doctor Owen she was actually excited to go to the hospital for her check up in a couple of days, maybe he'll call me sooner Cristina thought.

"Mom!" Cristina said

"Cristina, Nathan, thank god you're alive. I was so worried when I got the call" her mother said.

Her mother was an old woman who lived by herself, her former husband Cristina's dad died when Cristina was 4 years old, when Cristina's father died her mother was a total mess, she didn't know how to raise a 4 year old girl but she did her best and it turned out to be great. Cristina was 26 years old, she was supposed to go to Medical School but then something unexpected happened, she was pregnant with Nathan. Nathans father was an one night stand, usually Cristina wasn't the person who did such things but back then at that time she was depressed and she wanted sex. When she found out she was pregnant she wanted to terminate it, she wasn't ready to become a mother, when Cristina was about to terminate it the doctor asked her "Are you sure you want to this?" when she heard those words she didn't know what to do, she kept telling herself that it was for the best but she knew that she didn't want to terminate it, so she told the doctor that she needed some time to think. One day while she was walking in the park she saw a woman standing with her girl, she saw how much the mother loved her child and from that moment she knew that she wanted this child even though the father was a person she didn't know she just couldn't terminate it. When her mother found out that she was pregnant she wasn't happy at all, but Cristina knew when the baby would be born her mother would forget everything.

"Yes, I'm happy we're alive too" Cristina said dragging her suitcase into the house.

"I need some sleep Mom, I'm so tired." Cristina said.

"Don't you want to eat before you go to bed?" Cristina's mother asked.

"No, I'm not hungry." She said.

"Nathan?" she shook her 4 year old son "Are you hungry?" she asked.

"No, I'm tired Mommy, I want to sleep" Nathan said.

"Alright, let's go upstairs and go to sleep. Goodnight Mom"

"Goodnight Cristina, goodnight Nathan"

"Goodnight Grandma" Nathan said with a sleepy smile on his face.

* * *

Cristina woke up feeling a bit excited, today she would meet Owen again; he was a nice man she thought. He helped them a lot when they were in the hospital and Nathan seemed to like him.

"Wake up honey" Cristina told her son.

"Where are we going Mommy?" Nathan asked.

"We're going to the hospital, they want to check my arm and they want to see if everything is alright with us." Cristina said.

"Oh, I hope we meet Owen again" Nathan said.

"Yes, he's our doctor we'll see him there." She told her son with a shy smile on her face.

"I like him Mommy, he's nice and fun." He said

"Yes, I saw that you were talking with him, and I'm glad that you like him." Cristina said.

When Owen woke up he was rather excited too, he would see Cristina again, he thought about calling her but he didn't want to be too forward and scare her away, he didn't even know if she liked him because he liked her a lot.

"Good Morning " A nurse said. There were a lot of people in the hospital who liked Owen, but he never went out with someone so some of them thought that he was gay. Owen didn't want to go out with someone in the hospital he knew that if he did that would just be drama and he didn't found someone that he liked enough to ask out.

"Good Morning" he said with a smile.

"Are you waiting for someone?" the nurse asked.

"Yes" he said. Just then he saw Cristina and Nathan walk into the hospital, he smiled when he saw her. She was so beautiful and her son was an amazing kid he thought. When Cristina saw him smiling at her she smiled back, when he saw her smile it was like that smile was only made for him it made him feel loved.

"Hello " Cristina said holding her son. "Hi Owen" Nathan said with a big smile on his face.

"Oh, please call me Owen" he said

"Okay, so I think my arm is healed it feels good."

"Alright let's check it out." He said opening a door to an examine room.

"Yes, you're right, it healed good he said removing her bandage

"Finally, I hate bandage it's annoying." She said

"There we go" Owen said.

"And how are you feeling big boy" he asked Nathan

"I'm good, my head doesn't hurt." Nathan said smiling.

"That's good" Owen said smiling back to him.

Owen didn't want them to leave yet, he loved spending time with them. It was something about this girl she was beautiful yes but it was something else. He found himself staring at her lips, she caught him staring at her and she started blushing.

"Are we done Owen?" Cristina asked.

"Um. Yes" Owen said.

"Thank you for everything" she said. She was about to leave when she felt someone holding her arm; it was Owen pulling her towards her, what was he going to do? She asked herself then a second later she found his lips on hers and she found herself kissing him back. The kiss was magical; she could feel how her whole body was tingling. When they broke apart he looked her and then he asked.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me tonight?" he said.

Why the hell not she thought then she answered: "Okay, here's my address"

"I'll pick you up at 6:30 pm." He said

"Sounds good" she said. Their faces were still close to each other but they didn't see the little boy standing and observing them, Nathan was surprised when he saw his doctor kissing his Mommy, but he liked Owen so it didn't bother him, he wanted his mother to be happy and if Owen made her happy he would be happy.

"I'll see you later" he said letting go of her arm.

"Goodbye Owen" she said with a smile.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please, leave a review they help me a lot and they are fun to read so I would appreciate if you did.**


	3. Chapter 3: Date

Cristina was still in shock; Owen had just kissed her and asked her out. Yes, he was good to them, but she thought he was one of those doctors who take special care of their patients. She was rather excited to go on a date. Since Nathan she hadn't thought about dating, she didn't have the time or the will to go out. But Owen seemed like a nice guy, he was a doctor and he was good with Nathan. When they arrived home she had to tell her Mom that she would be going out tonight.

"Hi Mom" Cristina said.

"Hey, you're back. How did it go?" her mother asked.

"Everything looks fine, we're good." Cristina said.

"That's good." She said.

"Um..I'm going out today, Mom." Cristina said.

"Out? Did someone ask you out?" her mother asked puzzled.

"Well.. yeah. His name is Owen Hunt; he was the one who took care of us after the plane crash." Cristina said. "He's picking me up 6:30, lucky me I brought a dress."

"Oh, so he's a doctor. That's good. I'll take care of Nathan." Her mother said.

"Yes, he's a doctor. And he seems to be a good guy." Cristina said.

"Alright. Lunch is ready."

* * *

Owen was very excited, while he was driving to Cristina he thought about the kiss. He didn't know why he kissed her. He just wanted to tell her that he was interested because she didn't seem to notice. When he arrived he got out of his vehicle and went to the door and knocked. The house was big and beautiful.

"Hi, you must be Owen?" Cristina's mother asked.

"Um. Yes is she ready?" Owen asked a little nervous, this lady must be her mother he thought.

"Yes, I will bring her." She said. While Owen was waiting he saw Nathan.

"Hey buddy" he said.

"Hey Owen" Nathan screamed. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"I'm going to spend some time with your Mom." Owen said. He didn't want to get into the whole date story.

"Ohh, okay." Nathan said. Cristina was ready and when she saw Nathan talking to Owen she stopped and listened to them. Nathan clearly didn't have a problem that his Mom was going to spend time with Owen.

"I'm here" Cristina said. He gasped when he saw her. She was wearing a navy blue dress that fitted her perfectly. She looked lovely.

"You look beautiful." Owen said still admiring her dress.

"Thank you, you look nice too." Cristina said. "Shall we?" she asked.

"Yes, let's go. Goodbye Nathan" Owen said. "Goodbye Mommy, goodbye Owen." He said.

* * *

When they arrived to the restaurant they were shown to their table. "Wow, this table is nice, look at the view." Cristina said admiring the view. "Yes, I've been here a couple of times with my Mom, it's the best table in this restaurant." He said smiling at her. She noticed the smile and smiled back.

"Shall we order?" he asked.

"Yes, um.. I'll have the rib eye and some white wine." She told the waitress.

"Alright, I'll have the salmon and scotch please." Owen said.

"Coming right up." The waitress said.

When they got their food they dug in. They both were extremely hungry and was enjoying their meals. After their meals he started to ask some questions.

"So, you're only here for a visit?" he asked.

"Well. I don't know, I'm from Portland but I recently lost my job and I don't have much left in Portland. I love being in Seattle, although the rain is one thing I don't like but I think I can survive." She said.

"You want to move to Seattle?" he asked.

"Yes, I think so. My mom mentioned it yesterday. She told me to move here and start over. My company that I worked for couldn't afford me or any other employee so they shut the place down."

"What did you work with?" he asked a little carious.

"Oh, I was an economist, yeah I know it sounds boring but I actually liked it." She said.

"I'm not going to lie but that sounds pretty boring." He said laughing. "But if you liked it you should stick with it." He said.

"So did you grow up in Portland or in Seattle?" he asked.

"Um. I lived with my parents here in Seattle. When my father died I was devastated a long time. Then I wanted to do something with my life so I decided that I wanted to be an economist."

"I'm sorry to hear about your dad. What about Nathans dad?" he asked, he didn't want her to get mad or something. He just wanted to know if she was married or something like that.

"During a time I got really depressed. So one night I decided to drink so I went to the pub and ended up sleeping with some random guy. Don't judge me, I'm not that person. I don't do one night stands trust me. I was just depressed and I thought about terminating it but I couldn't. I told myself that it was the best if I didn't have a baby but I was just lying to myself so I decided to become a mother and it was the best decision I've ever made in my life." She said. "What about you, did you grew up here and why did you want to become a doctor?"

"Yes, I grew up here with my parents. I don't really know, I didn't know what to do for a while then it just hit me. I wanted something that was exciting something that gives my adrenaline so I decided to become a doctor. I'm the only child, my father died when I was 9 years old from a brain tumor. My mom loved my dad very much so when he died she cried for days. It took a while for her to recover but she did." He said. Owen was very attached to his dad. They did a lot of things together. When he died he couldn't believe that his father was dead. Even though he was 9 years old he stills remember so much of his father.

They continued their conversation until it was getting late. He drove her back to her house and walked her to the door.

"Thank you for taking me out. I enjoyed it very much." Cristina said.

"It was my pleasure." He said looking at her.

"Was he going to kiss her?" she thought. He had kissed her once before so she didn't mind.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked, he wanted to taste those lips again. "Okay" she said. A second later she found him kissing her. It was something about him. How he kissed her, it was something special that she never had felt before.

"Thank you" he said.

"Goodnight Owen."

* * *

**A/N: Review please. I had a hard time updating this. I didn't really know where to go with this story but I'll figure it out. Suggestions are appreciated. Thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4: Spending time with each other

As Cristina went upstairs to her bedroom she touched herself on the lips. That kiss was amazing she thought, she'd never felt something like that before. She opened her bedroom door and entered and saw Nathan under her cover. She went to the bathroom, took a shower and brushed her teeth. She joined Nathan in the bed and held him close, she loved her son very much and she knew he needed male influence in his life, maybe Owen was the right one, she thought and fell asleep.

Owen was very pleased, the night ended well. Even though this kiss wasn't their first it was special, he too could feel something about it. He drove to his apartment thinking about Cristina. He was so happy that he met her even though they met thru a horrible accident. When he got home he undressed himself and he too took a shower, brushed his teeth and got to bed and started to think about Cristina and fell asleep.

* * *

"Mommy get up!" Nathan told his Mother.

"Ugh. Just one more minute Nate" Cristina told her son, she was so tired since yesterday.

"No Mommy! Get up! I'm hungry!" Nathan shrieked

"Alright, alright. Did you brush your teeth?" she asked.

"Yes Mommy" he said smiling.

Cristina dragged herself into the bathroom brushed her teeth and dressed herself and her son. They went downstairs and found her Mother already awake.

"Hey you two, I was waiting for you" she said handing a cup of coffee to her daughter.

"Yeah, I'm still tired since yesterday" she said.

"Did you have a good time?" her mother asked while taking Nathan and gave him some cereals.

"Yes, the food was delicious and he was very nice." Cristina said.

"Oh, so there will be a second date?" her mother asked raising her eyebrows.

"Um. I don't know, if he calls me then probably yes. But maybe he doesn't call me, I don't know." Cristina said.

"He will call you, you seem to like this guy, I hope it works out between you two." Her mother said smiling at her. Her mother wanted Cristina to find someone, she knew that raising Nathan by herself was hard but she too knew that he needed male influence, she hoped that they would go out again and.

"I do Mom, I really like him. He has been nice to me and Nathan. Let's eat." Cristina said

* * *

Owen woke up and stretched, it was his day off. He hadn't planned anything special today, just rest and laze around. But he wondered if Cristina and Nathan would like to spend the day with him. He got up, made some breakfast and sat down quietly eating. After breakfast he decided to call Cristina and ask her. He picked up his phone, scrolled down to her number and hit dial.

Cristina was still eating when she saw his number, she was excited that he was calling her and wondered what he wanted to do, they did have a date yesterday so it seems a little early to go out the next day, she thought. She picked up her phone and headed upstairs and answered.

"Hello" Cristina said.

"Hey, it's me Owen" Owen said.

"Oh, Hi Owen, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine, um, I was wondering if you and Nathan would like to spend the day with me? We can go the mall and maybe catch a movie or something, only if you want to. " he said a little nervous what she would say.

"Yes, that would be great." She said, he called her she thought. She was excited to see him and she was grateful that he wanted to spend time with Nathan.

"Oh, great! I will pick you guys up in 30 minutes." He said, glad that she wanted to spend time with him.

"Okay, see you soon." She said

"Bye" he said.

After 30 minutes Owen found himself outside her house. He got out of his vehicle and got to the door and rang.

"Hi Owen" Nathan said

"Hey buddy, excited to spend some time with me?" he asked the boy.

"Yes! We will have fun. Wait, I will just get my Mommy." Nathan said.

"Okay" Owen said. Not soon after he saw Nathan dragging Cristina, he looked at her at started to smile. She was so beautiful, as always.

"Hi Owen" she said, smiling back at him.

"Hey, are you ready?" he asked.

"Yup, let me just get my shoes." She said.

"Alright let's go" she said. They got to the vehicle and buckled up. He automatically drove to the mall, they didn't decided what to do but she would probably want to see buy something, he thought. When they arrived he parked his car and started walking towards the entrance. As they entered he turned and asked.

"Do you want to do something special?"

"Um. Yes actually, Nathan's birthday is coming up next week so I need to get him a present. Maybe you and him can go and grab pizza?" she asked.

"Yes, sure. I'll take him." He said.

"Good, I will see you guys in a bit" she bent down and gave her son a kiss on the forehead.

Owen took Nathans hand and started walking around, he bought the boy some ice cream, neither of them was hungry yet. As they were walking around an old lady whom sat on a bench said:

"You have a beautiful boy"

Owen didn't say something, he just nodded and smiled. After their tour around the mall Owen wounded if Cristina was done, one hour had passed and she would probably be done he thought. He picked up the phone and dialed her number.

"Hi Owen, I'm just done." She said.

"Good, so you want to grab something to eat?" he asked

"Sure, I will see you at the pizza place upstairs." She said.

"Okay, bye"

They headed upstairs and found Cristina with a large bag. Nathan perked up immediately when he saw the bag.

"Hi Mommy, what did you buy?" Nathan said

"Oh, just some stuff to grandma. Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Yes Mummy, me and Owen had a great time. We explored the whole mall. It was fun" he said. "Yes, it's always fun spending time with you" Owen said smiling at the boy.

As they ordered their pizza, they sat down and started to eat. "This is good" Nathan said his mouth full with pizza as he talked.

"Don't talk when you have food in your mouth, Nathan" Cristina said.

"Sorry Mommy" he said.

"He is a great kid, Cristina" Owen said looking at her.

"He is, he's the best thing I have in my life. Thank you for asking us out." She said smiling at him, he was a great man, she thought.

"Ugh. I'm so full. So you want to go catch a movie?" Cristina asked.

"Sure, I think Nathan would like that." Owen said looking at the boy.

"Yes! I know there's a new movie, grandma told me and I've already seen the first one mommy. It's called finding Nemo." Nathan said.

"Sure, if that is okay with you Owen?" Cristina asked.

"Yes, of course." He said. He couldn't help himself but staring at her lips, he so wanted to kiss her again, he wanted to taste her.

As they headed to the movies, they bought the tickets and settled down. The movie was actually good he thought. Even though he didn't watch it all the time but found himself looking at Cristina and Nathan, he loved when he saw the boy so happy. When the movie was over he saw that Nathan needed some sleep, he drove them to their house and dropped them off.

"Thank you for taking us out" Cristina said "I'm going inside Mommy" Nathan said.

"Anytime" he said, they stood there in silence just looking at each other. She couldn't control herself but took his face into her hands and started kissing him. He was a little shocked but kissed her back. This is amazing, she thought. She could still feel the same thing she felt the first and second time they kissed, if they continued like this, they would probably end up in bed soon. As they broke the kiss he looked at her and said:

"I'll call you"

"Bye Owen" she said and kissed him one more time.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Review please, I appreciate them a lot and they help me to continue. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5: Out of town

**A/N: A little mature chapter, though I don't like writing sex.**

* * *

It's been two months since Cristina and Nathan met Owen, they've been on a couple of family dates and some one-one dates. They both like each other a lot, but they've not yet slept with each other. Today was another day that they would spend with Owen, they were going to go visit an amusement park and were going to spend time with each other for two days. Owen woke up early and headed to pick up Cristina and Nathan. When he arrived he saw them standing outside waiting for him.

"This is going to be awesome!" Nathan said joyfully.

"Sure is, buddy." Owen said ruffling the boy's hair.

"Are we ready?" Owen he said taking their bags.

"Yes, I'm actually excited." Cristina said.

It wasn't a long drive, it took them about one hour to arrive, when they arrived they checked in into a hotel and headed to their rooms, Cristina and Nathan had their room, and Owen had his. Cristina and her son entered the room and gasped, it was so beautiful. Owen had brought them here for Nathan's birthday witch was coming up tomorrow. As they unpacked some things they headed downstairs to meet Owen for breakfast because it was still early.

"When are we going to the rollercoasters, Mommy?" Nathan asked.

"We have to eat first; you didn't eat anything this morning." Cristina told him.

They saw Owen standing in front of a large breakfast buffet, this hotel was great, Cristina thought. They started to fill their plates and headed to their table, Nathan didn't like the things so he chose some choco cereals.

"This is great, Owen." Cristina said watching him eating his breakfast.

"Yeah, I like this hotel, I've been here a couple of times before with my family but it was a long time ago." He said.

"I'm glad we came here, we can spend some time. I mean we do spend time with each other but I know that with your job, I know you're often exhausted. And when you have your days off you need to relax and sleep." Cristina said

"Yes, work is killing me right now. But I do prefer to spend my days off with you guys then sitting alone in my apartment." He said smiling at her. He too was glad that he finally got some days off. He needed this, and was more than happy to spend his days off with them. When he booked the rooms, he actually didn't know if they would be in separate rooms, he was ready to take that step in this relationship, he wanted to be committed to her, none of them had yet said the "I" word, he hoped they would soon be able to say it.

After their massive breakfast they headed to the amusement park, he could see how happy Nathan was, his eyes was shining and he looked so excited, although he wasn't old enough to ride the big rollercoasters. Their day was filled with joy, they did go on some rollercoasters but small ones, they watched a theater and they went to the pool area to have a swim; actually the only one who was swimming was Nathan, if you can call it swimming he was just sitting there playing with the water. He couldn't actually go in because he was to short and wouldn't be able to go in.

Owen changed into his trunks and picked up Nathan. Cristina watched them and thought how good they looked with each other. They really did look like father-son though they didn't look the same. Nathan had dark curly hair as his mother but his eyes were more brown then dark. When they were done all of them were extremely hungry. They headed back to the hotel, took a shower and headed downstairs. Owen took them to a family restaurant; actually, Owen's friend Michael owned the restaurant.

"Wow, Hunt. I haven't seen you in ages. I saw your name in the reservations but didn't think you would come by. How are you?" Michael asked shaking Owens hand.

"Hey, yes it's been a long time since I was here; I've been busy with work, but from that I'm good." Owen said.

"You brought someone with you?" Michael said, he could see that there was a young lady and a boy with her.

"Yes, this is Cristina and her son Nathan" Owen said.

"Pleasure to meet you, Cristina and Nathan" Michael said.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Cristina said. Say Hi to Owen's friend Nathan" Cristina told her son.

"Hi Michael" Nathan said looking up at this tall man. "Hey there" he said smiling at the boy.

"Oh yes, let me get show me your table." Michael said as he showed them their table. The dinner went well, Nathan was tired from all the days activates and so was Cristina, they ate and then headed to the hotel to have a good night sleep.

* * *

The next morning all of them woke up late, still tired. They met in the lobby and decided to go and explore the city some more. As their day progressed they had a lot of fun today too. They went back to the hotel and watched a movie together. Nathan didn't even watch half of the movie and passed out. Cristina in the other hand couldn't keep her eyes open for five minutes. As Nathan lay in his mommy's lap, Cristina was sleeping on Owens shoulder. He picked up Nathan and put him in one of the bedrooms. Then he picked up Cristina and took her to his bed, he took a shower and got under the covers with Cristina and drifted off to sleep.

Cristina opened her eyes and didn't recognize where she was, she looked on the other side of the bed and found Owen sleeping. She got up, went to her room, brushed her teeth put on her pj's and returned to Owen's room. She felt secure and comfortable with him; she got under the covers and spooned him. She tried to sleep but it didn't come, she looked at Owen and he looked so peaceful. She leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips, once, twice, and then the third time. Owen opened his eyes and found Cristina kissing him, he kissed her back passionately. He took of her pj's and so did she, they examined each other's bodies and both liked what they saw. He couldn't wait anymore; he pushed her legs apart and entered her gently. They both gasped, they started slowly but not soon after they were both lost in their lovemaking. After they both climaxed Cristina looked at him with her eyes shining and said, they didn't say anything. They both knew that was incredible for both of them and not soon after they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N: Review pleaseeee. I don't really know if you even like this story, and if you don't like it i will probably not continue.**


	6. Chapter 6: Moving in together

Cristina's opened her eyes and looked across the bed where she saw Owen; she remembered last night's event and found herself blushing. She got up, put her pj's on and went out to see where Nathan was, all she could remember was that she fell asleep and when she woke up she was next to Owen. He had probably carried her into the bedroom. She opened the other bedroom to find Nathan asleep; she got under the cover and hugged her son tightly. Nathan woke up immediately when he felt someone hugging him; he turned around and saw his mother.

"Good morning, Mommy." He said in a sleepy voice.

"Good morning baby" she said kissing him.

"Where are we?" he said noticing that they weren't in their room.

"We both fell asleep during the movie yesterday, remember?" she said.

"Oh, yes. Where is Owen?" he asked.

"He's still sleeping, you want some breakfast?" Cristina asked as she got up.

"Yes, I will wake get Owen up" Nathan said smiling. He opened the door and jumped into the bed shaking Owen from his sleep. "Wake up, wake up"

Owen opened his eyes and saw Nathan jumping on him, "Five more minutes" Owen said teasing the boy.

"No Owen, get up!" Nathan shrieked. Owen reached for him and started to "fight" him. After their "fighting" Owen got up and searched for Cristina, she was nowhere to be found. She's probably in her room, he thought. Indeed Cristina was in her room taking a shower; she got out of the shower and dressed. When she opened the door, she saw Owen and Nathan having a lively conversation.

"Hey you" Owen said kissing her on the lips.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" she asked.

"Nothing Mommy, just talking. I'm starving can we get some breakfast." A hungry Nathan asked.

"Yes baby, just need to dress you and then we'll go. We're going home today."

"Okay, Mommy." He said.

* * *

They were back in Seattle and Owen was just about to drop them off. Before they got out of the car he said: "Um.. Cristina?"

"Yes?" she said giving him a huge smile.

"I was thinking that maybe…We could..Um move in together?" he said, he could feel his how his heart beat increased by every second.

"Oh..Well, as you can see I've not yet found my own place here, I haven't even found a job. And I've never been in your apartment before. Are you sure you want to?" she said.

"You could move in with me, my apartment is kinda big. And of course I'm sure, what are you talking about?" he said puzzled that she would say that.

"You've only experienced Nathan a couple of days, he sometimes becomes a little tiring." Cristina said.

"I would love to wake up next to you; I want us to be together. And Nathan is no problem, I love him a lot. And I think me and Nathan would have fun together. I realized this morning when he woke me up that I wanted that to become a habit. I want him to burst into the room and try to wake me up. It's a feeling I want to have." Owen said.

"Okay," she said

"Okay, okay! When do you want me to pick up your stuff?" he asked.

"When is your next day off, we could do it then." She said

"In a couple of days, alright." He said reaching over and kissing her. "You're a great guy, Owen. Thank you for everything." Cristina said.

"It's my pleasure. I love you both a lot." He said, he knew he was telling her that he loved her.

"I love you too, Owen." She said kissing him once again.

* * *

His day off came fast, Cristina packed her stuff and told her mother that she was moving in with Owen, her mother was a little insecure about this, she asked her daughter if she was sure and Cristina said this is what she wanted. Cristina had also asked her son Nathan, and he too wanted to move in with him.

Owen walked to the door and saw Cristina with her stuff, it wasn't much but it was still some things. They moved the things to his car and when they were done, Cristina walked to her mother and gave her a hug and kiss and thanked her. It took them about fifteen minutes to Owen's apartment, they started bringing the boxes up and not soon after they were done and started to unpack some clothes and personal things. Nathan didn't do much; he just saw his mother and Owen unpacking while he was enjoying his juice. When they were done they settled down on the couch, both of them were exhausted.

"Wow, finally." Cristina said

"Yeah, looks good, right?" he said looking around, they hadn't changed much but there was a little difference.

"Yes, oh by the way, i got a mail from a company, I'm going to go to their place tomorrow for an interview and leave my CV."

"That's good, hey where's Nathan?" Owen asked, looking around the apartment.

"I think he's in the kitchen drawing." Cristina said, she rested her head against his shoulder. He looked at her and took her face and started kissing her. "I could get used to this more often" Owen said and chuckled. They continued to make out what they didn't notice was Nathan was done drawing and went to find his mother. He saw them on the couch kissing, he didn't know if should interrupt them, he stood there looking at them. Owen and Cristina were still making out when Cristina opened her eyes and saw her son watching them. She pushed Owen and got up,

"Hi baby, are you tired?" Cristina asked, a little embarrassed.

"No Mommy, Owen can you show me my room?" the boy asked.

"Yes sure," he got up and showed him the other bedroom, it wasn't a bedroom for a four year old but he would change it later.

"Here it is, I will change some things later" Owen said.

"Thank you" Nathan said looking up at him, he wondered if he should ask him what he was thinking.

"Um. Owen?"

"Yes?"

"You know I don't have a dad right?" Nathan said aware of that he didn't have any sort of contact with his dad.

"Yes, I know that Nathan." Owen said, what was the boy trying to say to him.

"I was wondering if I could call you Dad, you are like my daddy, you play with me, we live together, you cook for me, we play ball together, so I was wondering if I could call you Dad" Nathan said a little nervous, he loved Owen a lot. He loved him just like a dad.

Owen bent down and looked Nathan in the eyes and said:

"Of course you can, if you want to. I love you very much Nathan." Owen said. It was true; he did love him just like his own son.

"Thank you, I love you too Owen, just like a daddy." Nathan said giving him the biggest smile he could ever give him.

They went to the kitchen and found Cristina cooking. "I'm just doing some Spaghetti and Meatballs" she said. While Owen and Nathan waited for Cristina to finish they started playing some video game, Nathan had indeed forced his mother to buy him the newest version of PlayStation. Cristina could hear them laughing and playing, she was so happy, everything seemed right. Moving in with Owen was indeed a good choice, she thought. She was about to call them and heard Nathan saying "You're cheating, Daddy". Did Nathan just call Owen daddy, she wondered. Her question was answered when she heard him saying "Daddy" again. She wondered when Nathan started to call him daddy, it was the first time she had ever heard it. Nathan was accepting Owen more and more, that was just a good thing, Cristina thought. She called them and they both rushed and ate their food, all three of them were starving so they didn't say much during the time they were eating.

As Cristina tucked in her son, she left and joined Owen in the bed.

"I see someone is calling you Daddy" she said smiling.

"Yeah, he asked me today if he could call me daddy, of course he can, I love him like my own." Owen said hugging Cristina.

"I'm glad, it means that Nathan is accepting you more and more." She said

"Yeah" he said, they started to make out and making out resulted making love.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the follows and reviews, I appreciate them A LOT. So keep reviewing they help me a lot to continue. Thanks.**

**A/N 2: And yes, they moved in quickly but I think they were ready to be with each other. I've already written the other chapter and it's so good. Can't wait for you to read it. **


End file.
